Hao is back
by cazybeauty
Summary: This is set in 2500 Hao returns moderate language is used
1. intro

**Introduction**

**Hello I am going to give you a few points which might make this story clearer.**

**This is set in 2500, and the time of the next Shaman tournament. Hao has reincarnated again. **

**Jeanne and her blood line have led down to Cazy.**

**Hao is a bit older now around 18. He as no friends except for the trustworthy spirit of fire.**

**This is some pointers in case it does not make sense. The actual story will start next chapter enjoy if you like romance. xcazyx**


	2. ballroom

**Hello I am here with yet another story which I hope you like, this idea was given to me from a picture of Hao and Jeanne in ballroom motion I loved it, and well the idea just struck me. Enjoy & R&R.**

The ballroom.

I have always been a helpless romantic, never had the right words to say. My mum organised a party it was beautiful, white carpets, people dancing the usual stuff, but more sophisticated. As I look down at my outfit, making sure I looked perfect, with my peachy red dress and shoes. A sound from behind me, a fake cough definitely a mans, by the tempo. I look round to see this gentleman, to find out his request. The man was gorgeous, he had long brown hair, dark black eyes, his face so kind looking, that I nearly faint, he has big earrings in, with stars on them. I have never seen such a beautiful person. He is wearing a black tuxedo, I then notice he has a white rose in his mouth, holding it by the thorny stalk. He bows low, I curtsey back to him, it is only polite, and my mum was very posh and elegant, instead of spending time with my friends. I had elegance lessons.

"Hello, could you honour me with a dance?" He said, and then put the rose in my hair. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman" I blushed at that remark, smiling I take his hand. He leads me to the dance floor, where the music starts. I have been learning how to dance for 6 years, so I knew I had to lead him. But as the music started, he knew exactly what he was doing, and he was leading me in the tango, waltz, salsa and ballroom, it was like he has been doing it for thousands of years. As the ballroom dance ended, he lent me into his arm, if he moved his arm, I would fall. Our eyes connected, as we both glance into each others eyes, I feel a burst of happiness rush through me, like a balloon being filled up with the happiness of the soul. I do a very girly laugh while smiling, he smiles back

"Oh by the way, my name is Hao." Hao said. He has a nice, soft, calm tone to his voice. Which make me think of heaven, only an angel can create a voice with that tone.

"My name is Cazy, Hao I am very pleased to meet you." Hao smiled and muttered something under his breath. I smiled back at him, and then the dancing continued.

The time was about 11:35 pm, I had school in the morning so we all said our goodbyes, everyone left except for Hao and I. Hao takes my hand all of sudden and whispers, "come with me." He said, I never thought I had a say because, Hao dragged me away through the doors, and into the night. The moon was full, the stars were out, it was so beautiful, so peaceful, and I could find my inner self here. Hao sat me down near a stream; I could hear the water trickling into the stream, so slowly and relaxing. All I could see was Hao face, which was illuminated by the moon light. Sadly I noticed something the moon had changed position, it was to the south and now it was to the north. I lay back and look at the stars; they are like glinting diamonds, in the necklace of the world.

"Did you known, that this is the clearest sky, we will ever get on this earth." Hao said there was a brief pause, whilst a squirrel came up to Hao, climbing up his arm onto his shoulder, where it sat relaxing itself. "Humans will consume this earth, with there cars and pollution. If we do not stop the humans, and wipe out there race. They will destroy everything." He finishes and reaches out an arm, which the squirrel climes down to his hand. I move my arm, so my hand joins Haos hand. The squirrel runs up my arm and on to my shoulder, like what it did to Hao. Hao reached out his arm, and takes the squirrel off, feeding it an acorn. Hao took my arm putting it around his neck, letting me feel his flesh, for the first time, it is warm and smooth, he pulled me nearer to him, we was hugging now, our eyes met again, we came closer and closer and…

BRING, BRING, BRING. My alarm goes off. Grunting, I open my eyes, staring into a blinding light, I relax and mumble to myself, why does it cut out on the best bits. That is the fifth time I have had that dream. I still wonder who Hao is, I keep checking for extra details, but I can't keep bickering. Time for school.

**So what do you think about it. Please tell me if anything is wrong, but please don't keep hassling me about grammar, I know its bad 3 reviews to carry on **


	3. x laws

**Hello sorry it took to long to update. I had to sort out shaman Queen so hope you like this chapter as always R&R.**

X laws

That dream always worries me, oh well better get ready for school. I put on my strightners and go into my _en-suite _bathroom, I reach the sink looking at my face in the mirror. Splashing my face with ice cold water, waking myself up, the water fells good on my face, as it drips down either side of my cheek, I look in the mirror again, and I see a different person staring back at me, she looks like me the same hair, although a different colour, but same face and everything. Suddenly, she winks at me, I fall over that was so scary, I have watched a horror film like that, I look up she is still there this time waving.

"Who are you?" I ask her well obviously she isnt going to awnser.

"I am Jeanne D'arc, your great great great grand mother." She replied, I ran out after that, screaming I ran down stairs.

"Mum, my reflections different today, it of a woman named Jeanne D'arc she spoke to me Mum." I screamed as I ran into the living room.

"Oh you saw Jeanne she is one of our greatest ansetors, she did so much for this planet, if it was not for her, the humans would have died out years ago, by the hands of Hao." My dad said. Hao thats the man out of my dream, the ballroom he knew my Grandmother. he would have been dead. Ewww I danced with a dead guy.

"Ohh the prophicies coming true, your the knew iron maiden, you hold the secrets of babylon, your Jeannes heir. Ohh we have got to go down to th D'arc shrine, and worship Jeanne." My mum said. Grabbing flowers, and grabbing my hand, I am still in my pjamas, and they are dragging me out into the street, they like embarasing me.

"Mum could I at least get dressed first, look I want to worship my dead ancestors as much as you do, but could I please not do it half naked?" I asked my mum feeling a bit embarased.

"Yeh sure hun, ohh yeah your missing school, pretend your ill, it will take about 2 hours to worship for the iron maiden." Mum said. I nodded briskly and ran upstairs, ignoring the bathroom. I dig through my wardrobe, and find a top I have never seen before, it was beautifull it was a long white dress, it had laced on white roses. I put on my faouritte boots and run downstairs into my dads car. "Its a 1 hour drive to the shrine of D'arc's so keep quite we need to concentrate, I have allot of calls to make, round up the x-laws, get a spirit medium. Ah ha, Niquita kyoyama. I knew I had her number some where.

"Mum could I play on wellingtons, nintendo ds?" I asked my mum it was my dead bros, according to my mum he should be the Iron maiden, but noo.

"Yeah sure hun." My mum replied so I played on it, it is cool. But I know for certain, Im in trouble.

**R&R please hope yall like it**


	4. The meadow

**Hello sorry for the late updates, I have been caught up by coursework, nearly done any way, here is chapter 4 enjoy and R&R.**

The meadow.

The car is so boring, my father concentrates on driving, and my mother is texting various family members. I lay across the 3 back seats and sleep because I am very tired. I dream of a peacefull meadow, lined with fresh green grass, flowers everywhere, birds tweeting to the sound of greensleevs. Ahh I lay down on the meadow it is so comfortable, I look at th clouds many shapes and forms, well I can now see bunny rabbits, Dogs and ... Hao. I stand up looking around frantically, I see a horse running up to me, it stops and looks at me, I have never seen a horse like it, it's main looks like fire, it also has red fur, it was beautifull. I stroke his head, so soft and smooth.

"Like it?" I hear a familiar voice say, I turn around hoping it isn't him but it is Hao, I step backwards. "This is my own creation, I taught the spirit of fire to morth into various creatures, It is our own stallion just you and I." Hao steps forward and puts his arm around my neck, I feel his warm skin against my flesh his breath utilizing mine. "Let me help you on." Hao said, then he picked me up like a baby, cradling me to his chest, he lifts me on to the horse, and then he jumps on behind me. "Go spirit of fire go." Hao said. The horse runs off.

"What do you want with me?" I ask Hao. I am so scared now, he strokes his arm along my skin, and kisses my hand, I half blush but then I remember who he was.

"It will all come clear soon Cazy-sama." He kisses my cheek. I smack him round the jaw, and jump off the horse when it is riding. I run for my life from the fire horse, I ran into he forest to see if I could lose them. My legs are getting so tired, I dont want to run any more, I stop and look around my location. I am in the middle of a forest tall trees are everywhere. Then it comes to me hide up a tree, I start to climb and get quite high, nessling myself on the branch, I ave a good view from up hear. I wait for 5 minutes then Hao comes. "Cazy-sama are we playing hide and seek, it is one of my favouritte games, let me find you." Hao said and started setting fire to trees, I am in a tree, wood sets on fire, sugar.

"Stop Hao I'll come down." I say to Hao just to save myself.

"Your not supposed to tell me where you are." Hao says and turns the spirit of fire into a lasso, which he shoots at me dragging me down to the ground. Im wrapped up in rope I cant move.

"I want my question answered now what the hell do you want with me Hao I need to know." I said to Hao. He then rooted through his pockets of his pocho, and produced a dagger.

"I want never gets but I need you to do this for me, this is the mystical spirit dagger, it can kill a spirit, what I need from you is to kill Iron Maiden Jeanne, just slice her in 2, when the dagger touches the dead, it will transport her spirit into the fiery gut of the spirit of fire." Hao said he then unwrapped me, and transformed te spirit of fire into a dagger. He gives it to me, I feel power but I ignore it.

"I hate you, would I really kill my great great great grandmother, ehhh no." I said chucking the dagger, on the floor.

"As you wish but when the time comes and you want to use the dagger shout Hao 3 times and I will be there." Hao said and I forced myself to wake from my knightmare, I wake up and sit up looking at my mum and dad there not really bothered.

"Darling were stopping for pizza do you ahhhhh..." My mum screamed looking at me with wide eyes I get a mirror and I realise my eyes there fire red...


	5. Shrine D'arc

note: sorry it has taken me so long to put this up but I promise to do it more frequently because I have been in the middle of my GCSE's and I am so streesed but any way R&R.

The Shrine D'arc

The eyes thing had spooked me like hell. A few minutes later we arrived at a forest, the forest where I was born.

FLASHBACK: My mum and Dad were walking in the forest, my mother was pregnant, my big brother Tom was next to my mum helping her, it was time to give birth and every D'arc has to be born in the forest of yutree, my brother tells me this story lots of times about what happened. Suddenly, I came out into the fresh air, and took a deep breath. My brother had to hold me but what i did to him is touch his forehead and it burned, he screamed out in pain dropping me, when he was alive he used to say

"I can see the effect of falling." I used to hope if i touch him again he wil hurt him and he will decide to leave me alone when I was 5 he died, in a huge fire in a mythical shop that sold like lucky gems, necklaces, charms etc. The fire was caused naturally not man made they showed they had nothing burning the place just set on fire. I always thought it was god punishing him but the more i think about it that fire must have been caused by a person or a creature?

PRESENT: I started to cry when I remebered my brother, my mother opened the door of the car and I got out. The shrine is in total ruin now it is just stumps of old rock jitting out of the ground but my mother kept dragging me closer, she stopped and joined my father at the door, I sit down as they try to unlock it, thinking of what miss Jeanne will look like.I looked around the forest and saw this boy smirking behind a tree. I look at him he does not look farmiliar, he has long purple/blue hair and yellow eyes, he looks like a person I learnt about in history Tao Ren the ruler of china, and the owner of the most biggest milk factory in the world, he steps forward I examine him more. He has a cut on his left arm tht looks quite deep and fresh, before I thought he was a curious kid but now im having different thoughts. I stand up he is quite small and he is coming closer a blue globe floating behind him. I walk up to him until im face to face with him.

"Hello kid whats your name?" I ask politely smiling at his eyes.

"I have many names but you can call me Joseph Tao." He says stepping closer until he has his chest against mine. "and what might your name be?"

"My name is Cazy D'arc." She replies and looks on his back he has a kwan-dao. I step back realising the danger I am in. He bows low kissing my hand I blush.

"You are the Iron maiden are you not, you can contact the god of babylon." He says getting closer, I stop looking at him and concentrate on the sphere above his head, it is a face. The face of Tao Ren this Joseph is the ancestor of Tao Ren and he has him as his spirit guardian I step back and run to my mum, extremely scared.

I tell my mum what happened I point to him but he left just blowing a kiss to say good bye, I stick by my mum and I was not gonna run off now. CLICK, The door opens with a creek and we enter the shrine D'arc and I have a few more questions than I had before. Like why am I being visited by these people? Who the hell is the god of babylon? and How does Tao Ren fit into all this? Well I know ill have those questions awnsered next time.

note: sorry for it being so short, and sorry for the wait lease R&R.


	6. Jeanne

Hello people I am gonna write chapter 6 of Hao is back please enjoy and R&R

plz note: I do not own shaman king and will never in my whole life T-T

Jeanne D'arc

I thought the outside was big the inside is enourmous it goes 100 metres underground as well as the building. Thats where we are heading near the earths centre, Jeanne's burial site. It is located there so that the iron maiden is still in charge of the earths forces. We stop at a hole.

"We cant go any further we must wait for the iron maiden to rise out of this whole if you go down there you will die the temperature down there is about 500 degrees celsius." My mum says looking down the hole. I can feel the heat rising and heating my face. Then out of the ground comes the iron maiden glowing red I go to open it to stop the suspense, I burn my hand on the hot metal shaking it trying to cool it the iron maiden opens and Jeanne stepped out. She looked no older than me, she had the same eyes as me the red glow that have be given by Hao, she is wearing a long black dress a veil covering her face, she brushes off her dress so all the cobwebs come off. (I dont know why they are there, they just are.)

"Hello Rebecca, Thomas, Cazy." She curtsyed. I curtsy back its only polite, like my mum always says where will we be if we had no manners. Jeanne walked over to me looking at me I am not intrigued by her but interested in the Iron maiden I study it. It is like a torchure chamber they used in olden times that was indeed called the iron maiden, it is full of vines though, it is suppost to have spikes that go in you. At the same time I was wondering is Jeanne punishing herself, I mean she has not been dead for 500 years in a Spiky Iron maiden in a place where you will die because 500 degrees celsius is quite hot. Also, she has not eaten or drunk for 500 years she must be ravenous but she looked very nourished, and healthy, and extremely hydrated. I was very puzzled.

"Excuse me Miss Jeanne but how are you alive?" I asked, and my mum shooted me the most agitated look in the world. I just sat down on the floor forgetting I asked the question.

"I am not alive Cazy I am a spirit one of the dead, what do you call them now? Is it ghosts?" Jeanne said. I stood up putting my hand forward, it went all the way through Jeanne well that explains the black dress and the veil. My mum relaxed and went upstairs to escape the heat I follow her. "Cazy don't go I am not allowed up into the sun unless I am with a person of flesh, in other words I must be a spirit guardian. So lets carry on our little chat how did you get those eyes?" She asked suspiciosly.

"I was in a dream and..." I could not continue the image of Hao flashed in my head him with the dagger. I reached in my pocket and found the dagger handing it to Jeanne turning away.

"Its the dagger of Teresa grale, she was a witch, she blessed this dagger with special powers, one the power of life and the power of death. It can kill a spirit, I need to know Cazy who gave you this?" She asked I turned round and looked her in the eyes, her eyes are full of fear.

"A man visited me in my dream and he gave me this. When I woke up my eyes were this colour and I had that dagger." I replied starting to bite my nails, that used to be my most hardest habit to crack I think it has came back now. I stare up the stairs seeing the sunlight, then looking down the pit into eternal darkness.

"Hao, that swine how dare he do that." Jeanne snarled she then turned to me and smiled. "How much do you know about Hao Asakura?" She asked that name jogged my memory.

"That man was him, I know he lived back when you were alive, he visits my dreams all the time trying to wooo me." I awnsered.

"Wooo?" Jeanne asked well obviously she does not know slang.

"Wooo is love." I say so she understands. I look at her confused, I usually can read what a persons feelings by there eyes, her eyes have a mixture of sadness, hate, and love.

"One more thing about Hao is he killed me when we killed him his spirit came and killed me, I dont know how he did it but he did, the X-laws then brought down here and chucked my Iron maiden down the hole with me in it. They said it is so I can still be apart of the earth. Don't worry I was scared of that hole when I was your age." Jeanne smiled and calmly whistled a big box bashed throught the floor. "Open it!." Jeanne demanded, I kneel down opening the box and there was a purple outfit, I smiled.

"Jeanne it is the legendary babylon armor. I learned about it in history it hold powers far greater than this world, it is blessed by the king of babylon himself." I smile and try to hug Jeanne I knew i'd go straight through her but I didn't I gave her the most biggest hug in the world.

"I solidified my self so we can hug now lets talk about the dutis that are bestowed upon you." She smiled and I frowned, duties ah man I might have to do chores here to, I knew there would be a down side to it...

#**Ohhh bad cliff hanger what will happen what are her duties tune in next time please R&R Can I thank everyone who has reviewed I thank you for your support.**#


End file.
